


判断力出走（萨妃x宝条）

by concentrategranules



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 20:03:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19911412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/concentrategranules/pseuds/concentrategranules
Summary: 警告，车是女攻男受。攻是萨妃♀，即，Sephiroth（female）OOC，当恶搞来看吧





	判断力出走（萨妃x宝条）

这是一管针剂，莹蓝的色彩如最美的青金石。它就是药物成品，而今晚宝条终于能把它用在萨妃萝丝身上。他看着安静躺在沙发上的萨妃萝丝，她今晚在神罗聚会上喝得有点多，他终于趁机把萨妃萝丝带了过来。  
不会有人打扰的，在这个休息室。他把萨妃萝丝放在扶手椅上，让她靠着椅背。然后他解开萨妃萝丝的胸前的交叉皮带，脱下了她的皮风衣，露出她的白皙的手臂。宝条慢慢把针剂推进她的左臂皮肤下的血管。  
你会变得更强，我最完美的作品，我最爱的女神，萨妃萝丝。  
渐渐地，萨妃萝丝身上染上了薄红，宝条满意地看着她。但是就在宝条愉快的时候，他发现萨妃萝丝开始磨蹭椅背，仿佛有什么不适。  
但是为什么药物会让萨妃萝丝这样？宝条突然想起一件事，她今晚喝了很多高度数酒。是的，唯一的问题出在萨妃萝丝体内的酒精。  
没关系，药效不会出问题，但是这下宝条不知道会有什么样的短期副作用。  
我怎么出了这样的失误？宝条一言不发，表情也是阴沉的，他只能盯紧萨妃萝丝。  
  
萨妃萝丝觉得很热，她发现好像自己的皮风衣已经没有了。可是还是觉得热。  
啊啊啊……就像有什么火焰燃烧在身体里。我需要……萨妃萝丝开始在自己身上摸索，被无袖紧身背心紧紧包裹的胸部，紧实的小腹，还有……她的手往下。  
宝条在她动手时候就瞬间移开了视线。这可真是……不宜观看。他知道萨妃萝丝是哪种热了。  
怎么办？宝条努力思考着。  
“嗯……”此时萨妃萝丝也开始发出了沉闷的呻吟。  
他听见萨妃萝丝仿佛在拉皮裤拉链。怎么办！他转身背对着萨妃萝丝。  
然而不幸的是休息室还有面落地小镜子，宝条在躲避的时候瞄进了镜子。这下尴尬了——等等！这是什么？！  
他看见萨妃彻底拉开了裤子前端的拉链，他以为他不小心轻薄了萨妃萝丝。正要移开眼，他视线转开的一瞬间看见萨妃萝丝的内裤前方开了个洞，穿过那个洞的是……假阴茎。  
还是个很狰狞的型号。  
宝条扶了扶他的圆框眼镜，他总觉得它快掉了。  
他的老心脏有点受不住。萨妃萝丝，你到底还有什么嗜好是我不知道的！不就一段时间钻实验室、没天天偷窥你了而已，你居然就放飞自我成这样？  
  
其实萨妃萝丝并没有什么“不良嗜好”，真实理由有点扯——萨妃萝丝一时为了想体会一下男性的心理，为了自我代入的良好，她当时掷硬币选择了“体验”。  
拿这个就是来加强她对手下军人的了解，毕竟除了她之外其他的战斗力全特么男性。她当然也知道她自己是那些人心目中绝对的大姐头。虽然有点辣眼但是还是有点用，我越来越能游刃有余指挥那帮兵了。  
唯一的副作用，可能就是有时候她会忘记自己的性别……幸好她的习惯足够好。  
  
你穿的什么玩意啊！宝条教授头一次看见女神那一点也不女神的一面。而萨妃萝丝睁开了迷蒙的眼睛，她看见眼前有个人影，白色的。  
从镜子里，宝条看见那双迷醉的眼里的莹绿色下是尖锐的攻击欲。  
攻击？瞬间警觉的宝条正要转身，然而萨妃萝丝已经欺身压了过来。  
  
热，好热……迷蒙的萨妃萝丝看见眼前有一片白色的影子。  
好大一块白色。对了，白色是冷色调……冷！  
萨妃萝丝扑了上去把这片白色搂在了怀里。  
当萨妃萝丝的呼吸打在宝条的耳后的时候，已经晚了。宝条知道自己完全无法拒绝萨妃萝丝的魅力。尤其是现在，她的身前与他的身后紧贴。  
除了姿势有点怪之外，这简直就是他的梦想。被紧紧抱在怀里的时候宝条一瞬间的恍惚——他从来没有离她这么近过。但还没等宝条感叹完，萨妃萝丝就松开这个拥抱，一瞬间把他的手臂扭到了他的背后。  
错愕的宝条想要挣脱那紧捏着他的腕部的萨妃萝丝的手束缚。萨妃萝丝感觉到白色在奋力挣扎，于是她连拉带拽，那一大片白色被扯了下来。  
咦？还有一片？萨妃萝丝疑惑地低头看了一眼那堆叠在身前的那堆原先的白色。  
而被扒了白大褂的宝条同时内心想着：女神这么流氓跟谁学的？？  
萨妃萝丝也正在思考，她不想这冷色调离开。拿什么来束缚住我急需的冷色调呢？她看了看里的那块白色，好像还可以继续展开。对了，可以这个用来缠住。  
虽然并不知道怎么就缠住了，她略微有些困惑地想。也不知道扒了这块白色下会不会还有一块白色？  
  
他又清醒了，他看见萨妃萝丝环在他胸口的手在胡乱按着。  
白衣包裹的应该是一个人……萨妃萝丝的手摸索着想确认一下性别。这可能是一个男性，因为这个人胸肌摸起来足够坚硬，表现出怀里的人经常锻炼，并不是什么软绵绵的、只能用来看的、胡乱堆叠出的实际力量非常糟糕的软肉。  
她摸到了领带。她猜测这是领带，因为打领带是她非常讨厌的事情。啊真讨厌，丢开它！于是她的手指熟练地把它拉开来甩在一边。她又往下想继续拉开那衣服，应该是衬衫一类，毕竟是要与领带相配的。缝扣子的线貌似很不错，她废了点力才崩开那一竖排扣子。  
她看见白色又小了一点。咦怎么白色周围是大片奇怪的深色？她好奇地想。  
一边感受着萨妃萝丝的指尖，宝条一边皱着眉头。——因为萨妃萝丝依然隔着白背心在抚摸他的胸口。  
白衬衫也被堆积在他的身后……该死的！  
最后的白背心也没保住，因为萨妃萝丝强行撕裂了它。撕裂了最后一件以后，萨妃萝丝捏了一下那露出的更多的深色。  
这应该不是布料。那么，就是这个人的皮肤了。  
不过……是这人肤色难看还是灯光太昏暗？萨妃萝丝左看右看，她看见自己的头发依然是银白色，并没有泛着黄光。——那就是肤色难看了，黄黑黄黑的。  
以及，这个人的肌肉是不是太过紧实了？她触手时候，觉得那皮下不是骨头就是肌肉。  
脂肪呢？  
然而现在白色没有更多的了。这让萨妃萝丝觉得非常生气。  
于是酒气上涌的她决定不灭火了。她要在这里释放。  
  
如果还不明白萨妃萝丝到底想搞什么，宝条教授就枉为了几十年的男人。萨妃萝丝，原来你内心居然认为自己是个男性？宝条教授突然有那么一瞬间有点后悔自己把萨妃萝丝从小就没被当女孩子养的行为——除了女性的生理区别，他几乎都把她当刚强的男性来带，萨妃萝丝也确实极为坚韧，从未让他失望过。  
但是现在，宝条忍不住在想，是不是忽略性别的养育会带来一些无关痛痒的后遗症。  
这无关痛痒是对萨妃萝丝而言的——因为她忽然毛毛躁躁地抓了一把他的胸肌。  
僵硬在宝条皮肤下蔓延。“他的女神萨妃萝丝今晚注射药剂后力量会更加强大”的理论结合萨妃萝丝现在的实际操作，认识到了另一件事情——“他的女神萨妃萝丝今晚注射药剂后因为酒精的存在变得欲火焚身想要上他”。  
  
怎么这么僵硬呢……没经验吗？萨妃萝丝皱着眉，她的手开始游走在身前人的胸肌上试图抚慰怀里的人好让他放松。她贴在他的背上，胸口和他的脊背紧贴……唔，这个没法做到，好像她的胸部把他的背都压弯了。那就继续压吧，正常男性对柔软的胸部没有抵抗力，对吧？——好像想起了什么奇怪的事情？她疑惑地想着，但是又瞬间忘掉了。  
她的手指掐起了怀里的人的乳粒。据说男性的乳头的敏感度可能高也可能低，不知道怀里的人是属于哪一种，她需要试探。  
不管是哪一种，宝条都觉得现在真是糟透了，他的乳首被萨妃萝丝的不知轻重的掐弄折磨得肿痛，他还没法从她怀里挣扎出去。因为他感觉萨妃萝丝已经站立不稳摇摇欲坠，像是要昏倒。所以宝条尽力忽略身上正在发生的糟糕事，引导萨妃萝丝往沙发方向挪动着——好歹不能让萨妃萝丝晕过去时候砰地脑袋砸地上。  
正当宝条觉得就快要成功时候，萨妃萝丝那快要松开的怀抱突然更紧了。  
她刚才脑子确实陷入了一片昏暗，让她不得不紧紧抱住身前的支撑，把浑身重量压在上面。现在她清醒了，至少她自己这样觉得。她还记得昏迷前她想做什么。  
她搂紧了他。  
  
  
还有什么比现下的情况更糟糕吗？被压在另一边的桌上、持续被从身后搂抱着的宝条想。他想可能是有的，如果萨妃萝丝的意志力足够强大。  
他的暗红色皮带的皮带扣已经被萨妃萝丝强行崩开了。然后裤子被脱下堆积在皮鞋边，萨妃萝丝继续贴了过来，他的臀部被她下身的假体顶着。What the f——紧接着宝条心里话被打断了，因为萨妃萝丝的手指触碰上了他身前的沉睡的欲望。  
他根本没想到会往这种奇怪方向发展。他有点想把话说完。  
他开始试图挣扎。  
  
这持续的挣扎一开始萨妃萝丝就发觉了，她为了安抚怀里的人选择了暂时忍耐，但是脑袋里的混沌让她在小小的忍耐以后有种被冒犯的愤怒，于是她撤下了在前方抚慰猎物下身的手，隔着白大褂握住宝条的手腕。  
手腕被握住，宝条觉得萨妃萝丝的力气几乎要捏断他的手腕一般，似是警告他不要乱动——这也确实是个警告。宝条不得不努力思考一个更合适的方式，他还不想自己的手腕在暴怒的萨妃萝丝手下被废掉。他还想继续为科学而奋斗。  
满意的萨妃萝丝的手又重新绕到前面，继续握住那男性象征继续上下摩擦着。  
其实萨妃萝丝也不太明白为什么说这个器官是男性象征。她迷迷糊糊想着，若说生殖器就是象征，萨妃萝丝如果是宝条教授听到这理论的话估计要冷冷一笑，虽然他仿佛时刻都在冷笑。呃，这时候想到他真是煞风景。  
丢开了脑内杂乱的思想，萨妃萝丝仍然抚慰着身前人的半硬。但是她察觉到被压着的人好像依然在紧张。也就是说，她的猎物一直未能沉浸在这场欢愉前戏中。她感到了挫败与烦躁。  
要怎么办？萨妃萝丝试图拨开脑内的凌乱的思绪，找到正确的办法。让男性反应最大的、最快的、又最直接的刺激处是哪里？  
它的名字是……啊，虽然想不起来具体叫什么名字，但是她知道它在哪里。  
萨妃萝丝笑得很愉快。  
宝条听见了萨妃萝丝的笑声，它听起来有点闷，而且在酒精与药物的影响下，这声音能让宝条毫不客气地说，要不是萨妃萝丝音色很好，它听起来一定会有点傻。正黑线于这个笑声的时候，宝条突然脸绿了：因为萨妃萝丝的手在下滑，她的手指抚摸着他的阴囊。  
宝条怀疑自己眼镜也跟着在下滑。然后那指尖撤了，宝条微微松了口气，下一瞬间他又觉得自己放心得太早——萨妃萝丝怎么可能放过猎物？——她把他翻了个身，变成了面对面，她的胯部挤在他被迫分开的腿间。于是宝条猝不及防再次看见了萨妃萝丝胯下的狰狞。  
还在受刺激中没缓过神的宝条紧接着就被萨妃萝丝按倒了，他的头砰地一下砸到桌面。“……”宝条忍耐着头部的疼痛。该死的！  
而萨妃萝丝再次发出了笑声，她的手指掠过了会阴，在某一处尴尬的地方逗留。  
宝条错愕地感觉到她的手指在他后穴打转。萨妃萝丝，你脑子里都是些什么玩意？军队还是把你污了？  
不得不说萨妃萝丝将军不愧是招牌，她贯彻了快狠准的习惯，指尖忽然就直接刺入了那个穴口。  
好干涩，萨妃萝丝想，男性和女性不同，进入女性的话女性自身就可以分泌润滑的黏液，而想要进入男性还需要靠些辅助。不仅仅是润滑液，还有扩张。  
这之前，得让他特别爽来分散注意力。  
  
该死的该死的该死的，萨妃萝丝哪里学来的手法？宝条觉得自己的老心脏快碎了。他确信萨妃萝丝有着古怪的正直，这是他所想要的她的样子，也是他痴迷的地方之一。但是现在看起来，她好像在某些方面早就歪得不成样子。  
证据就是她在他欲望上渗出黏液的小口上摩擦的指腹，抚慰着茎身的手指，还有……准确揉按着前列腺的指尖。宝条在这生理上的刺激里开始硬了。他真的一点也不想有快感。  
而萨妃萝丝已经又增加了一根手指进入宝条的身体。这让宝条不得不思考起弄晕萨妃萝丝的办法。  
但是萨妃萝丝并未给他这个机会，她在他身体里的三根手指忽然张开——  
宝条强行吞下了因疼痛而上涌的呼声。  
萨妃萝丝依然努力地扩张着，但是她发现原本硬起来的东西又开始发软。我弄疼他了？萨妃萝丝想，可是如果是真的疼痛，他怎么会什么声音都不出？没有正常人能忍吧？  
难道是我幻想他已经硬了而其实还正在进行中？萨妃萝丝想了想，觉得这才是靠谱的答案。于是她双手互换了一下，用沾满身下人分泌的前列腺液的手指插入了这个被压着的人的身体。  
等等我不应该互换，萨妃萝丝考虑了一下，于是她一边扩张着这个人，一边托起了身下人的臀尖……这臀部手感怎么也能如此坚硬？！  
原来有人的臀尖还能手感这样的吗……这就跟她所碰到他其它部位时候的感觉差不多——没什么脂肪，一点都不软，除了骨头就是肌肉——这是经过了多么漫长的锻炼啊……  
那么，既然这个人有优秀的身体，说明之后干起来会非常带劲！至于哪里得来的这个结论？军队是个好地方。  
  
宝条不知道其他人是怎么忍受这痛苦的折磨的。他的后面被柔韧的假体攻击着，他知道那假物制作非常好，仿照青筋做出的狰狞的纹路。萨妃萝丝之前的扩张工作勉强合格，他不至于裂伤。但是这不代表那处已经准备好了，他现在只感受到火辣辣的疼痛。  
萨妃萝丝依然在不断挺起胯部，纹路狠狠地摩擦着身体内部的柔软，带来一波又一波剧烈的疼痛。  
他想他快要受伤了。但是他又不能挣扎，因为他知道挣扎只会让那处撕裂，而萨妃萝丝的手也同时也固定着他的臀部，让他下身的重量压在她的手上。  
真的太疼了……宝条想。  
  
萨妃萝丝的右手依然狠狠固定着这个人的腰，就像防止这个人逃跑一般。她的左手松开他的坚硬，指尖摸索着往下经过腿间。萨妃萝丝手在会阴处按了按，就再往下摸到了两人的连接处，手指按压着周围，同时希望感受着它包围着自己的感觉。  
明明这么火热了……她的手指仅仅是在周围按压也能感觉到那里有着可怕的吸附力，能让人立刻缴械。  
确实是太火热了啊，萨妃萝丝疯狂地想享受这焚烧一般的激烈攻击欲。  
但是，现在似乎有个非常严重的问题——好像并没有什么舒服的。理论上不是应该会感觉到被包裹的愉快么？而她什么都没感觉到。  
就像那根假体根本与自己是分开的一般，虽然这个形容很奇怪。  
呃，假体？？等等，我貌似想起了个不得了的什么事物……萨妃萝丝脑里的混沌突然淡了。  
是的，我那根是假的……那我正在干嘛？  
  
眼里的迷蒙也开始聚焦，萨妃萝丝好像看见面前的人满眼强忍的痛苦。  
这是一张熟悉的脸，但脸的颜色从黑黄变成了青黑，又因为疼痛显得有些泛白。  
一贯冷静的萨妃萝丝表情有一瞬间的扭曲——我好像知道现在啥情况了，我正在拿胯下假体操宝条。以及我最开始看上的其实是他的白大褂——不，这个现在已经不是重点了。她内心崩溃地想要把假体抽出来，但是它被夹得太紧了，她不敢像之前理智掉线时候她那样激烈地抽出进入时候到底是有多用力。  
她低头看着那处随着……嗯……泛着……呃……所以皮肤颜色再糟糕，也不会影响内里么？——等等，我在想什么？尴尬的萨妃萝丝把假体抽了出来，她看见那处被撑到几乎合不上。那双腿也在抽搐，即使这抽搐也依然不明显。  
萨妃萝丝哆嗦了一下。面对宝条，“我会负责”这话她说不出口，直觉也告诉她绝对不能说出来。为了不那么尴尬，她转身去找药瓶和棉球。还好马上就被她找到了。  
“我帮你上药吧？”拿着药瓶和棉球，萨妃萝丝看着宝条的腿间说着。毕竟是她的过错，男性那处本来就不是为了接受，更何况宝条他肯定是第一次。而这第一次完美地被她搞砸了。  
似乎有哪里不对的样子。  
宝条的表情依然有些阴沉，但是青黑的肤色有些发白，萨妃萝丝想他颜色浅一些后居然看起来顺眼多了。接着，宝条用沙哑而冷硬的声音说：“解开。”  
解开什么？然后萨妃萝丝脸突然烧红：她才想起宝条手腕依然被白大褂紧紧缠绕束缚着。萨妃萝丝想：原来我智商也跟着理智出走了，它们私奔了。  
于是萨妃萝丝上前，双手绕到宝条的身后去解开那早就皱巴巴的白大褂——哦不，它现在没法穿了。想起了宝条对白大褂的热爱，萨妃萝丝思考着这件倒霉的白大褂的命运……他应该不会选择把这件污迹斑驳还到处是褶皱的白大褂继续穿下去吧。对了，我干嘛用这个姿势去解？把宝条抱了个满怀的萨妃萝丝感到宝条的呼吸正打在她的颈侧。  
白大褂被解开时的力道牵扯到了宝条臀间火辣辣的位置，但是宝条依然忍了下来，连闷哼都没有。直到萨妃萝丝解开束缚后再次看他的脸的时候才发现那脸色又不明显地苍白了一分。——要是再白一点可能更加顺眼？——该死的酒精！我在想什么！  
看着半躺在桌子上的宝条，萨妃萝丝问：“呃，那边有长沙发，我把你抱过去好吗？”桌子那么硬，不合适伤者恢复啊……她伸出双手。  
宝条看着她，他的黑眼睛里出现了奇怪的眼神，仿佛在说“你是不是脑子有问题”。  
我酒喝多了当然有问题！萨妃萝丝心里的火气也冒出来了，于是她也不等宝条同意或者拒绝——她猜是拒绝——就把他横抱在了怀里。虽然遗憾的是被抱的病人有些不配合，他没有把手臂搭上她的脖颈。  
不过此时她也没法顾忌这个了，向沙发走去的时候她的眼前又开始发黑。当她终于把他轻轻放在沙发上以后终于忍不住头往下栽去。  
我仿佛是撞上了宝条的腹肌……她迷迷糊糊想着，然后进入了黑暗。  
  
等到她终于醒来的时候，她发现已经到了清晨。微微的阳光照射进来，借着光线她发现这个休息室里根本看不出来之前发生过什么事情。而且现在变成了她躺在沙发上，虽然到现在她才发现她的裤链依然没有拉上——所以她这一晚上都这么流氓？萨妃萝丝板着脸把假体上的粘液擦拭干净，把它压了下去，紧接着拉上了裤链。  
暂时不管了，回去再洗！  
  
\----------------------  
几天以后  
杰内西斯愤怒得连心爱的诗集也没念了：“科研部门吃错药了？怎么这几天总是和军队作对？我们又没得罪他们！”  
安杰尔也皱着眉附和杰内西斯：“到底怎么回事……”  
而他们旁边的萨妃萝丝不着痕迹地尴尬扭过头——因为我喝醉把科研部门头子上了。  
不知道什么时候那位能消气……萨妃萝丝一边望着窗外的晴天一边想着。  
  
END  
萨妃萝丝：急，在线等！


End file.
